


Two Houses

by SandraMorningstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catboy!Jaehyun, JohnJae Week 2021 Day 5, M/M, Mafia AU, an unnamed character gets shot towards the beginning of the story, but it isn't graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: Jaehyun was the son of a mafia boss and despite growing up sheltered and far away from his father's darker dealings, he quickly settled into his role once his father inducted him into the family.And then he met Johnny and what started as a hookup quickly turned more serious.There was just one small problem; one that could spell doom for both of them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	Two Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to interpret the theme of family a bit more loosely because I really, really wanted to write a mafia AU. You can thank this year's Season's Greetings theme for that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Family is everything. This message had been instilled in Jaehyun for as long as he could remember.

First, by his mother as he grew up in their house in the country with its sprawling gardens and the small lake where she taught him to swim with gentle encouragement. He never questioned the absence of his father. After all, many of his classmates had fathers who were rarely home. A lot of them rented apartments in the city and lived there during the week instead of braving the long commute every morning. Jaehyun had always imagined his father was doing the same. Or maybe that was just what he had wanted to believe, because even then the differences between him and the other kids at school had been glaring.

Later, once he had come to live with his father in Seoul, the man had continued to educate him about the importance of family. But the family he was talking about was a different one. Not grown from blood ties but strict hierarchies of rank and unquestioned loyalty towards one’s superiors. He was a part of this family, too, even though he hadn’t been aware of it.

His father had been eager to have him by his side and teach him everything he needed to know to one day take over for him. For a while, his life had consisted of nothing but raucous parties and dinners that dragged on till the early hours of the morning as his father paraded him around. He hadn’t minded. Far from it. Seoul and the glamorous life he lived there enchanted. Sometimes, he felt downright drunk on all the attention people lavished on him.

And then he had been confronted with the darker side of his father’s business.

They had found the guy who had shot his mother and his father had decided it was Jaehyun’s right – and his duty – to execute him. 

It was the first time he had held a gun, the weight of it strange and unfamiliar but not as terrifying as he had thought.

Two of his father’s bodyguards had dragged in a man, a boy, really. His father had told Jaehyun that his mother’s murderer was from a rival family. He had expected a trained killer, old and weathered and composed. Someone who looked death in the eye without flinching, like in the movies. This kid was none of that. He was crying and wailing, tears streaming down his bruised face as he struggled in vain to break out of the bodyguards’ grasp.

They forced him to kneel down in front of him. Jaehyun knew what he had to do. He raised the gun and placed it against the murderer’s forehead.

“Please!”, the kid suddenly gasped out between sobs. “Please don’t shoot me!”

Jaehyun hesitated momentarily but then he felt anger well up inside of him. “You didn’t show mercy when you shot my mother”, he said with cold fury, “so why should I?”

He pulled the trigger.

The shot was deafening, and he flinched despite his best efforts not to, nearly dropping the gun. His cheeks flushed with shame. But when he looked at his father, he saw nothing but appreciation and pride in the old man’s eyes, a silent “Well done, son.”

* * *

Jaehyun knocked back his drink, sending someone from his entourage to get more with a wave of his hand. Today, he wanted to get drunk and nothing more. Thankfully, he didn’t have to do much to get there. No catperson had a high tolerance for alcohol which was both a blessing and a curse. He already felt the alcohol take effect, blurring his vision and messing with his hearing. The bass-heavy music in the club completely drowned out all conversation now.

Someone handed him his second drink. This one he nursed a little longer, though not by much. Once it was gone, he was more than pleasantly buzzed. He felt languid and warm, allowing himself to drift as people around him talked and drank or got up to dance. One of the more daring women who regularly joined them cozied up to him and playfully stroked his cat ears. He let her do it. It wasn’t doing anything for him, but it clearly did for her. She had become all giggly and pressed herself even more against him. Jaehyun had to suppress a bored sigh.

And then he saw a vision.

Amid the swaying bodies on the dancefloor was one that grabbed his attention. His brown hair was sweaty from dancing and he kept running his hands through it, dishevelling it more and more. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, and it teasingly revealed and concealed his toned chest as he danced. But the thing that truly captivated Jaehyun was his smile. It was big and warm and unrestrained.

Without thinking, Jaehyun stood up – gesturing for everyone else to stay put – and made his way over to the man. Moving gracefully, he danced right into his personal space and brazenly placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders as if they were intimately familiar. They soon would be, if he had his way.

For a moment, the man stilled, thrown off beat by Jaehyun’s sudden appearance. A jolt of pleasure went through him at that. He knew the effect he had on people, but it had been a while since he’d went out of his way to seduce somebody. Before his newly acquired dance partner could recover, Jaehyun ducked his head ever so slightly and looked up at him. A wicked smile quirked his lips upward and ever so slightly showed off his fangs. It had exactly the desired effect. The other’s eyes turned dark and hungry and when Jaehyun began moving to the rhythm of the music again, he followed suit, looking at him as if mesmerized.

They danced like that for a few songs, then Jaehhyun took him by the hand and led him over to the bar where the music was slightly less overwhelming.

“Want a drink?”, he yelled over the noise.

“Gladly”, came the shouted reply. And there was that smile again. Jaehyun purred at the sight, glad it was too loud for anyone to hear it.

He turned to the barkeeper – a friend of the family, so to speak, and of him in particular – and ordered the house special and something non-alcoholic for himself.

“What’s your name?”, the man asked him, moving closer so he didn’t have to speak quite as loudly.

Closing the distance between them completely, Jaehyun let his lips brush against the other’s ear before he whispered: “You first.” A shiver ran through the other man and he made a sound that sounded suspiciously close to a moan.

“Johnny”, he replied breathily.

Keeping his promise, Jaehyun introduced himself. “You’re new”, he added. “Haven’t seen you here before.” He’d planned to take a step back just to tease Johnny and see how he would react, but he found he liked where he was too much. Johnny radiated warmth and his aftershave mixed with the sweat glistening on his skin made for a heady, addicting perfume.

“You could say that” Johnny chuckled. “I think my plane landed about six hours ago.”

“Tourist?” Jaehyun guessed.

“No, I’m a student. At SNU.”

“Impressive”, Jaehyun said flirtatiously. “And here I thought all students were stuffy and boring.”

That got another laugh from Johnny. “I’m sure I’ll have to be boring and responsible soom enough”, he mused. “So, I thought I better make the most of my last night of freedom.”

“Smart thinking.”

Their drinks arrived and they finally had to separate, much to Jaehyun’s dismay.

“Well then”, Jaehyun raised his glass, “to freedom.”

“To freedom”, Johnny agreed with a bright smile. They clinked glasses.

Suddenly, Johnny seemed to spot something and quickly moved to turn his back to the crowd, pushing Jaehyun up against the bar in the process. There was a tension to the way he held himself now.

“Hey, what do you say we get out of here?”, Johnny offered, going for suave but not quite hitting the mark.

Jaehyun chuckled. “I’d say you’ve spotted your ex but that can’t be it, right?”

“No”, Johnny said, even more on edge now. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, ready to bounce at the first sign of trouble. The fact that he hadn’t done so already was proof that Jaehyun already had him wrapped around his little finger. Just as planned.

“I could get you out through the back door”, he offered conspiratorially. “If you tell me who’s after you.”

“Alright”, Johnny agreed. Not even a moment’s hesitation. “Do you see the guy with the red hair by the entrance? Looks kind of fierce, wears a biker jacket.”

“I do”, Jaehyun confirmed. The guy was another new face. Pretty in a sort of intimidating way.

“He’s my bodyguard.” Johnny pulled a face as he said it. “I’m not exactly supposed to be out and about”, he continued. “But to hell with it! I want to have fun tonight. If he finds me though, I’ll be dragged straight back home.”

“We can’t have that”, Jaehyun agreed with a toothy smile. “Because it just so happens that I want to have fun tonight, too. Follow me.” He took Johnny’s hand and led him outside.

“Thanks”, Johnny breathed as they stepped out into the small alley at the back of the club. The cold night air made Jaehyun shiver – and immediately about twice as drunk.

“’course”, he slurred, steadying himself with a hand on the wall. “You’re much too pretty to get into trouble.” Had he really just said that? Wow! He had to be deeper into his cups than he’d thought.

Johnny laughed. He really liked the sound of it, Jaehyun noted absently. But then Johnny’s expression shifted.

“Are you alright?”, he asked, practically radiating concern, and put a steadying hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Jaehyun nodded, doing his utmost to make it look convincing. “I … might have drunk a bit too much. Hey, do you think you could drive me home? Do you have a driver’s license? Cause if not I have to walk home and I’m not even sure how to get home from here. On foot, I mean. I always drive here. Come to think of it, I always drive everywhere. Is that weird?” He looked wide-eyed at Johnny who was visibly amused. Rude.

“I don’t think that’s all that weird”, Johnny said. “And yes, I can drive you home. Where did you park your car?”

Vaguely pointing towards the exit of the alley as around the corner there was the entrance to the parking garage, Jaehyun dug his car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Johnny.

“I think you’ll like my car”, he said and beamed, his tail swishing from side to side in contentment.

Johnny hummed and put Jaehyun’s arm around his broad shoulders, walking both of them in the direction of the garage.

* * *

“Johnny?”, Jaehyun sing-songed sweetly after about two minutes of them driving quietly.

Johnny hummed but kept his eyes on the streets. He wasn’t a local after all. Not to mention also not completely sober, though much more so than Jaehyun.

“Johnny, I’m hungry”, he said cutely, leaning over as much as the seatbelt allowed for. It was enough for him to rest his head on Johnny’s shoulder. With an indulgent sigh, Johnny gently pushed him upright again.

“Fine. But you have to tell me where to go or make your nav take me there.”

Jaehyun beamed and typed the address of his favourite late-night junk food place into the car’s on-board sat nav. After a moment, the mechanical voice confirmed the route change.

“Johnny?”

A chuckle. “What?”

“Can I ask you something?”, Jaehyun tried very hard to sound serious, but wasn’t quite sure he succeeded.

“Technically you just did.” Johnny laughed quietly at his own joke. Jaehyun took a moment to process it.

“Can I ask you something else?” He noticed he’d walked into the same trap again right as the words came out of his mouth. Johnny took pity on him, though.

“Sure”

“Do you like me?” Jaehyun looked expectantly at Johnny.

They stopped at a red light and Johnny turned towards him. There was a softness to his expression that made Jaehyun’s heartbeat speed up until it felt like the thing wanted to jump right out of his chest and into Johnny’s arms. He couldn’t fault it for that.

“I like you very much”, Johnny said quietly, almost shy. The light turned green and he turned away again.

“Good” Jaehyun was pleased, purring softly. The awkward flirting was partly calculating, but mostly real. His mouth kept running away from him, saying stuff without his brain having a chance to intervene.

They ordered takeaway, Jaehyun having enough sense to ask Johnny to order something for himself, too. His treat, of course. This also provided the perfect excuse to invite him upstairs. After all, Johnny’s food would get cold otherwise.

By now, he was a little more sober again, so he managed to walk the short way from the car to the elevator on his own. Johnny was walking next to him, carrying their food so the hand close to Jaehyun was free. And when he lost his balance for a second, Johnny was quick to reach out and steady him.

“Thanks”, Jaehyun mumbled, feeling his ears grow hot.

They were quiet as the elevator zipped up to the penthouse. Jaehyun could have had bigger places and many that were more luxurious – meaning expensive –, but nothing beat the view over the city skyline this one provided. He loved the place. It was his little hideout, the closest thing to a safe haven that he had. He never discussed business here and the only person besides his changing bedfellows that he allowed in was Taeyong, his bodyguard, right-hand-man and best friend all in one.

Johnny let out an impressed “wow” as he looked around the open-plan loft space. “That is definitely much less cramped than my dorm room”, he added. “You don’t need a housemate by any chance?”

“Not necessarily but I could be convinced to take you in, I think”, Jaehyun teased, brushing against him as he moved past to fetch some plates from the kitchen. “What are your qualifications? Oh, and please make yourself comfortable. Just put the food on the coffee table by the couch”

He fetched the first plates he came across as well as chopsticks, a pair of glasses and some soda from the fridge and carried them over to the couch where Johnny sat sprawled out like he was laying claim to it. Usually, Jaehyun hated this kind of behavior, but with Johnny he found he somehow didn’t mind. Weird. He filed it away for later, focusing instead of filling his plate with fried food. After a night out he always got really hungry which was kind of fortunate as it often saved him from a hangover.

“Cool it”, Johnny said, grin audible in his voice. “Don’t want you chocking on a chicken nugget.”

Jaehyun managed to stop himself from saying that he would rather like to choke on something else at the last minute. Instead, he replied with a flustered: “Sorry”

“All good”, Johnny assured and smiled. But there was something in his gaze that told Jaehyun that he wanted to say something else but hadn’t mustered up the courage yet. Interesting. Maybe applying some pressure would help loosen his tongue.

“Thank you for taking me home by the way. Did I make you go very out of your way? I’ll call you a taxi once we’re done eating.”, he said between bites, watching Johnny out of the corner of his eyes. His strategy seemed to work.

Johnny shifted restlessly and made to say something before closing his mouth again.

With feigned innocence, Jaehyun turned to look at him and asked: “Or is there anything else I can do for you?” He leaned towards Johnny, letting a coy smile flash across his lips, then ducked his head. “I mean, I do kind of owe you, right?” He looked up again expectantly, pleased to see Johnny blushing.

“I mean you helped me out, really, so I feel we’re even”, he said, “but, um, I hope that’s not an insensitive thing to ask…” Johnny trailed off, flustered.

“Hard to say, if you don’t tell me what it is”, Jaehyun teased, hoping some levity would encourage Johnny to finally spit out what was on his mind.

Johnny nodded. He took a deep breath, then rushed the words out: “Can I touch your ears?”

The question stunned Jaehyun. Not because it was uncommon for people to want to do this, but rather because people usually fell into two kinds of groups. The first simply assumed he wouldn’t mind and freely touched him, like the woman in the club, and the other thought it would be very rude and refrained from even bringing it up. No one had ever asked him about it. It felt nice. Really nice.

“Of course”, he said and angled his head to give Johnny better access.

The way Johnny touched him was incredibly gentle. At first, he barely touched him, as if scared Jaehyun might change his mind. But after a few moments he was assured enough to properly caress the short soft fur of his ears, even scratched at the base of it, an extremely sensitive spot. Jaehyun instinctually leaned into it, only vaguely aware that he was purring loudly. Fuck, this felt good.

“You can touch my tail, too, if you like”, he offered breathlessly, moving it so it rested in Johnny’s lap.

“Are you sure?”, Johnny asked quietly.

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t”, Jaehyun assured him, wishing he would just go for it. Although, the whole gentleman act was undeniably enticing.

Johnny ran his hand across his tail softly. Unlike many, he didn’t make the mistake to wrap his hand around it. Jaehyun could actually enjoy his ministrations without having to repress any mental warning bells.

“I see you know what you’re doing”, Jaehyun said in a low voice. He moved so he was snuggling up against Johnny, allowing himself to melt into him.

“I was friends with a few catpeople back in high school. Didn’t want to step on any metaphorical tails, so I made sure I knew the essentials”, Johnny explained.

“Hmmm, an educated man”, Jaehyun hummed. Then looking up, he added: “Makes me want to find out how far your knowledge goes.” And with that he quickly rolled himself on top of Johnny, now straddling him. He’d moved fast, so he gave Johnny a moment to catch up to the new status quo. When Johnny just looked at him and made no move to take him up on his offer, Jaehyun sighed deeply.

“Do I have to be more direct?”, he asked. “I want you to fuck me.”

“You’re drunk”, Johnny said.

“So?” Jaehyun was beginning to feel annoyed. How could this man be so utterly immune to his charms.

“You couldn’t even stand straight a while ago. I’m not gonna take advantage of you like that.

Jaehyun huffed. “I’m not so drunk that I can’t be trusted to make my own decisions”, he bristled. “If you’re not up for it, that’s fine. Just say it. I’m a big boy; I can take it.”

“I would love to”, Johnny said and ran a hand along Jaehyun’s ear, “but I really wouldn’t feel comfortable doing it. Sorry.”

“Stop being so considerate”, Jaehyun complained, though his words lacked bite. He was blushing. Muttering, he added: “Makes it really hard to be mad at you.”

Johnny hummed. “Tell you what”, he said, “I’ll give you my number and if your offer still stands in the morning, feel free to call me.”

At that, Jaehyun perked up. “I like that”, he said, a broad grin on his lips. He handed his phone to Johnny who quickly typed in his contact info.

“I should be going now”, he said and returned the phone. He smirked and winked. “Wouldn’t want to tempt you too much.”

“Tease”, Jaehyun chided playfully.

He accompanied him to the door and watched as he put on his shoes. Then, just as Johnny made to leave, he put a hand on his shoulder. Johnny turned and looked at him, questioning.

“Can I at least get a kiss goodbye”, Jaehyun asked cheekily.

Johnny laughed quietly, then nodded. He moved in close, barely an inch between them.

Jaehyun had expected him to kiss with the same careful gentleness with which he had petted him earlier. Instead, Johnny buried his hands in Jaehyun’s hair and used this leverage to pull him close. The kiss was hungry and passionate, leaving him breathless and very, very turned on. And from the look in Johnny’s eyes all of it was written clearly on his face. At least he was clearly in much the same state.

“Mhm, thank you”, Jaehyun said and licked his lips. He opened the door for Johnny, leaning against the wall next to it. “See you around. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t”, Johnny replied, placing an achingly chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek as he walked out.

* * *

Initially, Jaehyun had wanted to wait a few days before contacting Johnny again. There really was no point to it, though, so he texted him right after waking up the next day.

Johnny replied around noon.

Johnny:  
 _Glad to see you haven’t changed your mind._ 😊 _I’m  
free this evening._

Jaehyun:  
_Told you. See you at 7, my place._

Johnny:  
 _Looking forward to it._

The doorbell rang at 7 pm on the dot. Jaehyun opened the door to a flushed and out-of-breath Johnny. His hair was windswept and looked incredibly soft.

“Did you sprint all the way here?”, Jaehyun asked in amusement, gesturing for him to com inside.

Johnny nodded, shrugging off his jacket. “My last course went over time and I didn’t want to be late.”

“I wouldn’t have bitten your head off for being five minutes late”, Jaehyun replied with a smile. “Also, you could have just texted and let me know.”

“Next time”, Johnny promised and took off his shoes.

The words echoed in Jaehyun’s mind. He wasn’t sure there would be a next time. Most of his hookups were casual, few went beyond a one-night-stand. It was easier that way. Not to mention safer for his partners.

“Before we think of that, let’s have a good time first”, he said in a low voice, pulling Johnny close and kissing him.

It left Johnny even more breathless and blushing.

“Can I confess something?”, he asked, lowering his gaze.

“Of course.” Jaehyun felt his nerves tense. In his world, these words rarely heralded something good.

“I have never done this before. Have a hook up, I mean.”

Relief flooded Jaehyun. This he could deal with. “That’s alright”, he assured. “We’ll ease into it. Have you had dinner yet?”

“No” Johnny relaxed.

“Then let’s order something and eat first.”

While they waited for their food to arrive, they watched some quiz show. Johnny kept guessing along and Jaehyun found himself getting into it as well. At some point, Johnny put an arm around him and Jaehyun scooted closer, molding himself against him as he had done yesterday. It was very comfortable, and he soon dozed off.

He woke up when the delivery guy rang. Johnny was already up and halfway to the door, though, so he didn’t bother getting up.

They ate on the couch, snuggled up to each other. It was the second night in a row that Jaehyun had had dinner in company that wasn’t his father or Taeyong. A rare occurrence. One he quickly found himself getting addicted to. He slowly came to terms with the fact that whatever this thing between him and Johnny would turn out to be, it definitely wouldn’t be anything one-off.

After dinner, Johnny stretched out on the couch, fully relaxed now. Jaehyun leaned down and kissed him on the lips, short and sweet. Then he trailed a path of kisses down his neck until the collar of Johnny’s pullover stopped his progress.

Johnny got the hint and took it off. His undershirt, too, revealing his muscular chest. For a moment, Jaehyun simply admired it. Johnny was looking at him in return, lips slightly parted.

“You’re gorgeous”, he suddenly said. The compliment made Jaehyun blush and sent a wave of arousal through him.

He was just about to say something in return when Johnny surged up and claimed his mouth with a passionate kiss, flipping them in the process. Given his prior uncertainty, this was the last thing Jaehyun had expected.

And Johnny kept surprising him.

With expert motions he undressed him, teasing him until he was moaning and shaking with want. And throughout it all he kept kissing him, deep and long, until they both had to gasp for breath.

“Fuck”, Jaehyun exclaimed as Johnny leaned down and kissed his neck, putting enough force behind it to leave a mark. The slight sting of it only added to the pleasure and he finally caved, begging: “Please, Johnny, please…”

“Please what?”, Johnny hummed, grinning.

Jaehyun made a desperate sound. “Stop teasing me”, he said. “I already won’t last long as is.”

“That remains to be seen”, Johnny said confidently as he unbuttoned his jeans, revealing that he, too, was already fully hard. “I’m very good.” He smirked and Jaehyun cursed under his breath because _fuck_ that made him look even hotter.

At least he got what he wanted. Johnny began to work him open, taking care to keep him right on the edge.

“For someone who usually doesn’t do hook-ups”, Jaehyun gasped, “you’re terrifyingly good.”

“Am I?”, Johnny hummed, the smirk returning.

“Don’t be coy”, Jaehyun chided. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Maybe”, Johnny answered, clearly teasing now.

Before Jaehyun could say anything in return, however, Johnny moved into him and all words deserted him. He bucked his hips instinctually even though the feeling was still overwhelming him. Johnny seemed to sense it, gently keeping him still for a moment. Then, once Jaehyun had given him a breathy “I’m good”, did he continue.

Jaehyun was about as far from a blushing virgin as you could be. And still, no sex he had had before had ever felt this intense and satisfying.

Afterwards, they lay in each other’s arms, pleasantly boneless and sated. Jaehyun wrapped his tail around Johnny’s hip. A possessive gesture. Johnny raised his head and looked at it, smiling.

They ended up falling asleep like that.

* * *

His phone’s piercing ringtone woke Jaehyun up. Groaning softly, he pushed himself up and rummaged through the pile of discarded clothes on the floor until he found it.

“Hm”, he said in lieu of a greeting.

“Jae?”, Taeyong was nearly screaming. “Are you alright?”

“Of course”, Jaehyun said and shook his head. “Apart from the fact that you nearly burst my eardrums, I’m great. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m on my way to you. I’ll tell you when I get there.”

“Okay. I’ll get dressed.” He ended the call and gathered his clothes. Only then did he realize that Johnny wasn’t there anymore. He had left a message on the coffee table, though.

Had to leave or I would have missed my first lecture. You were  
sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to wake you, though.  
Hope you’re not mad at me for that…  
Last night was amazing. When can I see you again?

If it were up to Jaehyun, Johnny could come to see him whenever and as often as he wanted. But first, he needed to find out what had Taeyong so upset. Taking the note with him, he left to take a shower and make himself and the apartment presentable before Tae arrived.

Taeyong didn’t bother ringing the doorbell and instead opted to let himself in with his spare key. When he saw Jaehyun he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Good to see you, too”, Jaehyun said a little awkwardly.

“What did he want with you? Did he threaten you?” Taeyong bombarded him with questions.

“Who are you even talking about?”, Jaehyun demanded to know, crossing his arms.

“Johnny Suh”, Taeyong said.

“What? Why should he threaten me? And how do _you_ know him?” He was thoroughly confused now.

“You’re joking, right? Johnny Suh is the son of the current head of the tiger syndicate. If he managed to take you out, they’d hand him the keys to the kingdom right away.”

“But– no, Johnny’s not in the business. He’s a student at SNU!”, Jaehyun protested.

Taeyong shook his head and held out his phone. It showed a photo, clearly taken at the airport. Johnny was in the centre – flanked and escorted by four tiger syndicate enforcers. Taeyong swiped to the next picture. Johnny and the aging leader of the syndicate, hugging. Johnny was smiling.

Jaehyun felt his stomach drop. He gulped.

“We met at the club two days ago”, he confided, feeling shame well up in him. He should have known, should have recognised who Johnny was. It was shit like this that got you killed. “I took him home and then invited him over again yesterday. I had no idea who he was.”

“That’s what I figured.” Taeyong nodded, merciful enough not to judge him for it.

“But I think neither did he.”

“You think or you know?”

“I think.” Jaehyun looked down at the floor.

“I’ll look into it. I’d be much happier, if this turned out to be true.” Taeyong typed a message on his phone. “I have to leave again, but I’ll keep you posted.”

“Thanks” Jaehyun nodded.

Once he was alone again, he sank down onto the couch and stared out of the window at the blue, cloudless sky.

The tiger syndicate had been the ones who had killed his mother to get back at his father. And even without that, they were their arch-rivals and loyalty alone demanded that he should at the very least not fraternize with any of them.

Rationally, the case was clear.

But whenever he thought of Johnny, all he could think of was his gentleness and his warm smile. The touch of his hands and hot kisses. Whispered compliments and encouragements and all of last night, in vivid detail.

Continuing to meet up with him was a betrayal of both his families.

And yet, something drew him to Johnny – inevitably and undeniably.

* * *

In the afternoon, he found himself sitting in a student café, brooding over an Iced Americano. He had just checked the time on his phone when Johnny walked in. He looked around for a moment and when he spotted him the by now familiar, warm smile illuminated his face.

Jaehyun waved, his heart skipping a beat. This was bound to end in disaster, he thought.

But he had made his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SunnyEarlgrey)!
> 
> If you want to make me extra happy, leave a comment! 😊


End file.
